


Adiós, amor

by Alega



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alega/pseuds/Alega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las rosas se marchitan tan rápido como la vida. FrUK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adiós, amor

**Author's Note:**

> Es una muy pequeña historia... basada en el capítulo 5 (¿es el 5, cierto?) de la nueva temporada de Hetalia. El capítulo está dedicado a Francia y, realmente, es una gran muestra de por qué yo adoro a este hombre. Necesitaba escribir esto por él.

 

**01**

Después de todo este tiempo, siempre se sorprendía cuando un antiguo conocido humano llegaba a su lado con noticias sobre su vida. Los había oído en boca de todos, las mismas palabras y con tonos idénticos en sus voces, a pesar de modular distinto. Sin embargo, los eventos que celebraban eran los mismos, se repetían como en un ciclo natural que él había contemplado desde que era un niño.

Esta vez era un nacimiento. Había resultado ser una niña, y él tuvo que declinar muy a disgusto la oferta de ser el padrino. No era la primera vez que tenía que rechazar el ofrecimiento, porque creía que su paso por aquel mundo de nacimientos y muertes debía mantenerse alejado de su condición inmutable.

Se hizo amigo de la joven pareja cuando estos eran unos niños, en ese entonces era más cercano de sus padres. Luego, la amistad permaneció intacta aunque no fuera asidua. Francia era una persona que no se detenía largo tiempo en ninguna estancia de su nación, iba deambulando de un lado a otro y a veces incluso salía de su territorio. El hecho de poder trasladarse sin necesidad de vehículos terrestres ayudaba a verse como un espíritu libre, errante y alegre.

-Es preciosa -declaró, cuando tuvo a la recién nacida en brazos. Tan preciosa como todas esas niñas que tuvo en brazos, ya ni siquiera recordaba si incluso había visitado a la madre del bebé en sus primeros días de nacida. Y como ocurría constantemente, no deseaba separarse del retoño.

De muy mala gana la devolvió a sus padres, haciéndoles prometer que dejaría que los visitara todo cuanto quisiera siempre y cuando pudieran recibirle. Los padres lo miraron atónitos.

-Es nuestra nación, siempre será bienvenido.

-Es usted, más bien, quien se olvida de nosotros. Llevaba diez años sin verle, señor Francia.

-¿Tanto? No es posible. Nos habremos visto por París.

-Le aseguro que no.

-Sí, en los teatros, en los bulevares, en las galerías...

-No invente. Su caso está perdido.

-¡Bueno! Pero ahora me han dado una razón para venir más a menudo.

Francis se fue esa noche con el corazón lleno de calidez. Durmió, pensando que al fin y al cabo era una escena que se había repetido a lo largo de su vida pero que no dejaba de apreciar. No volvió a ver a la pareja en los años siguientes.

 

**02**

-Soy en quien piensas primero en levantarte, di que sí -bromeó, colocándole una mano en el hombro a Alemania. Cuando este le dirigió una expresión gélida, Francis tuvo el suficiente valor para guiñarle el ojo-. Hagamos que sea también tu último pensamiento en la noche. Vamos a amarnos como si...

-Alto -dijo, en voz alta-. Te desvías del tema y ya te lo he repetido dos veces. No estoy para perder el tiempo así que presta atención. Si no quieres trabajar, manda a algún subordinado. Picardía tuvo una actuación óptima la última vez.

-Pero ya llevamos horas en esto. Yo no te invité para hablar de trabajo y es lo único que has hecho.

-Me invitaste por trabajo.

-No. Es una invitación "anti-trabajo". Me parece que te estás esforzando mucho, y eso es bueno, pero debes tener un límite. Vamos a beber y compartamos un momento íntimo ahora que estamos más unidos.

Francia sospechó que Alemania se acabó yendo porque comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa. Ni siquiera planeaba desnudarse esta vez, solo había tenido un poco de calor. Recogió los documentos pensando que estaría bien leerlos, luego se le ocurrió que al fin y al cabo Picardía era un excelente trabajador.

Leyó un libro de un autor nuevo, decidiendo que debía conocerlo a la menor oportunidad. Limpió la sala y su habitación. Luego se ocupó del jardín. Escuchó música en la tarde, bailó solo pero imaginando compañía con quien actuar como el caballero de la velada. Al caer la noche, se vistió y salió, pero solo dio un breve recorrido antes de cenar en un café y regresar a casa.

Pensó que era la misma rutina de hace semanas, cuya presencia de Alemania había intentado cambiar. Se iba a terminar aburriendo si no buscaba algún evento entretenido con el que pasar la noche.

Media hora más tarde, revisaba su armario, separando las prendas que usaba todavía con las que ya estaban viejas. Encontró un antifaz, recordaba la fiesta en el que lo había usado. Ya se había muerto, ahogado, su cita de aquella noche. Se colocó el antifaz y se miró al espejo, sonriendo como si se dirigiera a una persona hermosa. Era el mismo hombre, el de antes y el de ahora.

Dobló con cuidado la ropa de la que se quería deshacer. Luego, tomó su agenda telefónica y llamó a uno de sus amantes, quien estaba libre esa noche. Se vieron en su casa y Francia aprovechó para ponerse al día con los acontecimientos de su vida.

No podía ser de una sola persona. Hombre o mujer, era un humano que no tenía nada que ver con su condición de país. Por ello, prefería tener amantes, de todas las edades y territorios, a quienes incluso después de romper no les perdía la pista. Veía cómo se casaban, se divorciaban, se volvían a casar, tenían hijos, prosperaban, viajaban, disfrutaban y envejecían. Francis podía contar anécdotas referentes a los nombres de las lápidas de los cementerios, para quien tuviera la suficiente paciencia para escuchar a un anciano hablando de tiempos antiguos. Generalmente, nadie tenía la suficiente y acababa por contárselas a sí mismo, cuando quería ocupar espacios de tiempo a solas.

 

**03**

Francis dejó su ropa vieja en un centro de caridad. Alguna incluso databa de hace diez años, pero estaba en buen estado y en serio quería que le pudieran encontrar utilidad. Cuando regresaba a casa, escuchó un: "-¡Señor Francia!" Que le hizo detenerse de inmediato, volteando interesado hacia quien le había reconocido.

Era un hombre mayor, de unos sesenta años, quien caminaba con bastón y lucía una pesada barriga de abundancia. A su lado le acompañaba una mujer que debería tener treinta.

-Señor Francia... Pero es que usted no cambia.

Francia se le quedó observando confundido, y el hombre se dio cuenta.

-¿Ya no se acuerda de mí? Lo imaginé. Porque nos ha olvidado. Soy Paul Duroy, un antiguo amigo suyo.

-¡Paul! -exclamó Francis, encajando por fin la imagen del joven padre primerizo a la que tenía ahora-. Pero ¿cómo es posible? ¿Cuánto ha pasado ya? No creas que te olvidé del todo, pensé en ustedes, en ti y en Madelaine.

-Se agradece la intención, pero no es lo mismo.

Francia, entonces, se fijó en la mujer.

-¿La pequeña Claire? -Paul Duroy asintió-. Pero... Pero si la última vez que la vi era una nena. El tiempo es un soplo.

-Tal parece que sí. Pero dime que al menos te han salido arrugas.

-Ni hablar, estoy muy joven para tenerlas -bromeó Francia-, pero si te soy sincero, a veces me duele la cadera y ya no puedo desvelarme como antes.

-La vida te trata bien.

-Ni tanto, estamos en crisis. Hay países jóvenes que tienen más energía que yo. A veces temo quedar relegado.

-Espero que eso no ocurra.

-Lo sé, lo que me pasa a mí es un reflejo de todos ustedes.

-No lo digo por nosotros, sino por ti.

Francia le sonrió.

-Estás invitado a cenar cuando quieras -dijo Paul-. A Madelaine le va a encantar verte.

-Espero que no crea que soy un desconsiderado, pero es que a veces...

-Entiendo cómo debe ser.

-Pero iré. No creas que me voy a perder por... ¿Treinta años? Treinta años.

De repente, Francis pensó que era igual que ese hombre ya casi anciano, que había vivido tanto como él y la apariencia física no los separaba. A veces pensaba en Roma y lo grande y fuerte que había sido y cómo había desaparecido. Me acerco a la edad de Roma, se dijo, pero yo quiero seguir viviendo.

Se despidió de Paul y su hija, y sin ganas de regresar a casa tan pronto, dio un paseo donde saludó a las caras conocidas. Pero no se entretuvo en el camino por mucho tiempo. Entró en un restaurante que administraba un conocido y se sentó, con el único interés de observar a las personas. Al fondo, sonaba una canción de amor que una vez había dedicado a alguien, pero ya no se acordaba a quién.

Pidió un café con leche pequeño, se lo trajeron pronto, se quemó la punta de la lengua al probarlo de inmediato. Decidió dejarlo reposar. Una nueva canción había comenzado a sonar, no le gustaba para nada porque hablaba de pérdidas y de desamor. El amor es lo único que debiera ser eterno y, sin embargo, era tan efímero como todo lo demás.

Sacó su celular y miró su twitter. Inglaterra había posteado un comentario sobre el modo correcto de criar gatos. Seguramente andaría leyendo un libro sobre aquello, aunque él era más de ensayo y error (con espantosos resultados en cuanto a la crianza de los niños). A veces se preguntaba qué hubiera sido de él en caso de que Estados Unidos le hubiera elegido como su hermano mayor. No creía que lamentara tanto la pérdida como Inglaterra, quien al no estar acostumbrado a tener a alguien, no podía manejar como un adulto la situación. Pero él siempre había tenido pérdidas. La gente moría, por una causa u otra, eso hacía más fácil aceptar que todo en la tierra sufría de constante cambio.

Le respondió en twitter: "Cuida de alimentarlo adecuadamente y de mantener sedoso su cabello #love". Recibió a los pocos segundos una respuesta: "No te entrometas, rana de mierda". Francis puso los ojos en blanco, le dio un sorbo a su café y lo encontró bueno. Llamó a Inglaterra.

-¿Qué, Francia? -gruñó.

-Me apetece saber de tu nuevo amigo. Es agradable verte con mascotas reales de vez en cuando.

-Los seres mágicos existen y no son mis mascotas, si te oyen se van a ofender -dijo, con esa voz de viejo que a consideración de Francis desentonaba con su rostro joven pero poco agraciado.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-No te importa.

-Claro que sí, por eso llamo.

-¿No tienes que irte a atar una cuerda a la rama de un árbol?

-Ahora tengo tiempo libre. ¿Sabes? Hoy me encontré...

-No me interesa lo que tengas que decir.

-Pero me has atendido el teléfono, algo te debe interesar.

-Esperaba que fuera algo relacionado con trabajo.

-Evidentemente no lo es, has podido cortar antes.

-Sigo con la vana idea de que vas a decir una frase inteligente en cualquier momento. Si no es así, déjame en paz, rana.

-Bien, te llamo luego. Pensaré en una para decirte más tarde.

Francis cortó la llamada y dejó el teléfono en la mesa. No le sorprendía en lo absoluto la actitud de Inglaterra, pero pensó que al menos lograría tener una conversación larga ahora. Se acabó el café, al tiempo que sonaba su celular. Era un número que hace mucho no veía en su pantalla.

-Ya voy -dijo, una vez supo de qué se trataba.

 

**04**

Solo que no fue. Lo había visto una y otra vez. Lo había experimentado varias veces, con la diferencia de que él podía revivir. Podía soportar todo el daño que se le hiciera, su cuerpo sanaría con el tiempo.

Transcurrió una semana desde el anuncio de la muerte de un amigo. Era viejo y había tenido una neumonía fatal. No había llegado a presentarle sus nietos. Armándose de valor, visitó el cementerio y aprovechó para darse un paseo por tumbas conocidas, antes de llegar a la más reciente.

-Disculpa por no haber estado allí. Pero no quería. Siempre pierdo a quienes quiero, ¿y sabes qué es lo peor? Que mi enemigo es más fuerte que cualquier ejército. El tiempo se apodera de nosotros, buen amigo. Si Inglaterra estuviera aquí, seguro diría que ve tu espíritu. O algo. Pero yo no lo veo, en realidad pienso que has ido al cielo. No vas a revivir, porque has sido una persona excelente. Gracias por darme la oportunidad de conocerte.

Ante estas situaciones, Francis siempre se había dejado llevar por la emoción. Lloraba, y no se detenía. Uno de los mejores regalos que les había dado la vida, era el poder desahogar su pena sin el menor recato. Oprimir los sentimientos los hacía morir a paso lento.

 

**05**

Al salir del cementerio, fue directamente a su casa y no salió en el resto del día. Tocó el piano, bastante desafinado porque no podía concentrarse. Intentó leer, pero no consiguió comprender ni la primera línea. Quiso cantar, pero su voz se quebraba hasta acabar siendo un murmullo, perdido y lastimero.

Al anochecer, llamó a Inglaterra.

-¿Qué quieres? -gruñó.

-No he pensado en la frase inteligente que te prometí.

-¿Me llamas para esa tontería? Porque ahora...

-Trabajo -se apresuró a añadir-, te llamo por trabajo. Hay unos documentos que no entiendo. Alemania me los está pidiendo y está furioso y no sé qué hacer.

-Lo entiendo. Debe ser difícil tener a una ameba como compañero.

-Te los iré leyendo y te expondré mis dudas, ¿bien?

-Ahora estoy ocupado.

-¿Mucho?

-Estados Unidos tiene una de esas peleas con Canadá. Es una suerte que no seas hermano de esos dos.

-Ah, ¿qué ha pasado?

-No es tu problema. Llama más tarde.

-Pero, ¿qué ha pasado?

No consiguió respuesta, Arthur le trancó y Francis pensó que sería mejor llamarle mañana, cuando ya hubiera pensado en una frase inteligente que decirle.

Tenía que despejar la mente. En momentos como aquellos, lo mejor era hacer todo lo posible por mantener los pensamientos alejados de su cabeza. Salió, sabiendo que iba a cometer un acto espantoso, pero ahora el conocimiento de que había una manera de hacerle olvidar, por corto tiempo, el pasado y sus temores le hacían seguir adelante en su determinación.

Conseguir un amante de una noche había sido tarea habitual unos siglos atrás, era más joven y estaba más interesado en experimentar todos los placeres del cuerpo. Casi no se preocupaba de la mayoría de sus parejas después de estar con ellas, las abandonaba tan rápido como se había enamorado de ellas. Sin embargo, quedaba la amistad que surge entre dos cómplices del amor, cuando irrumpía sus encuentros amorosos a favor de otros nuevos. No solo se relacionaba con los solteros de París, sino que muchas de sus parejas habituales estaban casados.

Cuando lo tuvo, esa noche, lo llevó a su casa y se acostó con él por la mera necesidad de tener sexo y olvidar sus incertidumbres. A la mañana siguiente ni siquiera se acordaba de haberle dicho su nombre, pero supuso que no importaba porque el otro no parecía interesado en intimar. Después de prepararle el desayuno y comer en un cordial silencio, le despidió en la puerta agradeciéndole su encuentro de anoche, al tiempo que veía a Arthur pararse en seco cerca de su portal, vestido tan espantoso como siempre y llevando un ramo de rosas rojas. Apenas fue consciente del último beso que le dio su amante sin nombre, antes de alejarse y creer que nada había ocurrido.

Inglaterra estaba retrocediendo, cuando se dirigió hacia él.

-No te esperaba, Arthur -dijo Francis, sonriéndole-. Ven, ha sobrado del desayuno, ¿tienes hambre?

-Me comí una manzana -dijo él.

Arthur acabó por entrar a su casa. Por un leve momento Francis temió que lo golpeara, pero aquello sucedió nada más que en su cabeza.

-Una manzana es muy poco. Además, si estás aquí tienes que comer lo que preparo. Es el honor de mis invitados.

-Tan temprano y ya siendo estúpido -gruñó.

Francis le ignoró, sirviéndole un plato sustancioso, se lo dejó en la mesa y Arthur acabó por sentarse. Había dejado el ramo de rosas sobre sus piernas, aparentemente olvidado.

A Francis le dio lástima el destino que acabaron teniendo.

-¿Y esas rosas? Son preciosas.

Percibió de inmediato cómo Inglaterra se ponía rígido en su asiento, sus orejas se habían puesto tan rojas como las flores y Francis pensó que siempre se había visto adorable cuando no actuaba como un hombre malhumorado y sin sentimientos.

-Me las regalaron -masculló-, alguien, una loca, aquí. Yo no las quiero. Tenlas tú, que te van esas cosas. Si no quieres, las boto ya.

-Sería un crimen deshacerse de ellas.

Francis tomó el ramo, pensando que tal vez en otra dimensión Arthur admitiría que compró el ramo en la floristería que quedaba dos calles más abajo, cerca de la salida del metro. Lo sabía porque había sido tan tonto como para dejar caer la factura al suelo.

-Son preciosas. Gracias -dijo, luego de dejarlas en un florero.

-No es un regalo.

-¿Solucionaste el problema con Estados Unidos y Canadá?

-Sí, más o menos. Hasta la próxima vez. Convivir con América es difícil, te quieres convertir en esos sicópatas de los que se encargan la unidad del FBI de Criminal Minds a las pocas horas. Un día completo y Will Graham vendrá a buscarte. Tú no podrías convertirte en asesino en serie, por cierto. Eres imbécil y tu mente se estropea con los años.

-Eres encantador. Entonces ya están bien. ¿Sabes? En cierto modo sigues siendo su hermano mayor.

-En fin, no vine aquí a contemplar tu cara de bolsa. Busca los documentos y vamos a ponernos con ellos.

A Francis le costó comprender a qué se refería Arthur, hasta que cayó en cuenta de la llamada de anoche.

-Ah, esos documentos, claro... Ve a sentarte, los voy a traer -dijo, apresurándose.

Cuando regresó con los papeles en mano, Arthur estaba sentado muy recto en la mesa del comedor, con su expresión poco amistosa habitual. Estaba seguro que había desperdiciado cualquier trato amable desde que le vio despedirse de su amante de una noche. Había sido muy descuidado, pero ¿cómo saber que Arthur vendría? ¿Y acaso era su culpa que fuera tan susceptible al respecto? Se reprendió el último pensamiento porque no estaba siendo justo.

Se sentó a su lado y le tendió los documentos. Arthur los revisó en silencio. Francis le esperó pacientemente.

-¿Qué no entiendes?

-Bueno... Un poco todo. ¿Vamos desde el principio?

-¿No sabes lo que es el control de precios? ¿En serio? -cuestionó Arthur, a lo que Francis le sonrió sin saber qué decir. El engaño era tan obvio que Arthur pensaría que lo estaba tomando por tonto-. En fin, a veces olvido que tu mente ya es anciana. Supongo que después te voy a tener que explicar qué es un activo y un pasivo.

-¡Oye! -exclamó, falsamente ofendido-. Diría muchas cosas en tu contra, pero viniste a ayudarme como el caballero que eres.

-En fin.

Arthur le estuvo explicando cada duda que Francis se inventó sobre la marcha, sabiendo que después de aquello iba a quedar como un auténtico idiota. Pero no importaba. Mientras Arthur hablaba, Francis se preguntó qué estaría haciendo si no estuviera allí. Seguramente estaría comiendo las mismas galletas, pero nadie le habría dicho lo deliciosa que estaban (Arthur tampoco, pero su expresión había sido suficiente).

Cuando acabaron, estaba atardeciendo. Francis se estiró sobre la silla, sin ahogar un inmenso bostezo. Arthur soltó un bufido.

-No has oído nada de lo que te he estado diciendo.

-Claro que sí. Solo que son cosas aburridas. Te iré a preparar la habitación de huéspedes.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ya es muy tarde para que te vayas. Además, debes estar cansado.

Arthur no consiguió objetar algo que le hiciera a Francis cambiar de parecer, en su lugar asintió y dejó que se ocupara del asunto. Encendió la televisión, sin sorprenderse de encontrarlo en el canal de manualidades. Tampoco le molestaba la programación, por lo que la dejó intentando fingir que no le interesaba en nada cómo bordar ositos en la ropita de tu gato mascota. Fue tanta su abstracción, que no notó cuando Francis se sentó a su lado.

Cuando sintió su mirada, Arthur volteó hacia él con desagrado, a pesar de que probablemente estaría sonrojado y eso le daría pie a alguna burla. Para su sorpresa, Francis había bajado el rostro, enfocándose en la pantalla de su celular. El móvil había comenzado a sonar con una melodía suave, de una canción romántica increíblemente cursi pero que, por supuesto, había encantado el escaso gusto musical de su dueño. Murmurando una disculpa, Francis se levantó y fue a otra habitación. Arthur disminuyó el volumen del televisor, considerando que se traicionaba a sí mismo al intentar saber de qué hablaba Francis. Ya podía imaginarlo, seguramente ocurría todas las noches, porque su existencia había sido vacía desde hace siglos.

Al volver, se sentó a su lado sin comentarle nada.

-¿Me marcho ya? -preguntó.

-¿Eh? No, quedamos en que es muy tarde.

-Si traes a un imbécil mientras sigo aquí les corto las bolas a ambos.

-No seas tonto. He cancelado. Hoy soy enteramente tuyo.

-Idiota. Si lo fueras hoy dormirías entre la mierda -y soltó una risa despectiva, tal vez demasiado ruidosa y falsa.

-Pero en cambio voy a dormir contigo, que viene a ser más o menos lo mismo.

O no. Los colores subieron al rostro de Arthur, que por lo demás seguía inaccesible. Tanto falló en ocultarlo que, creyendo que había cometido una imprudencia, se levantó y anunció que iría a preparar la cena. Arthur asintió, mirando sus manos como punto de interés. Y si creyó que al irse Francis se iba a sentir mejor, se equivocó.

Acabó por apagar la televisión, levantarse y dar rodeos por la casa. Ya la había recorrido mil veces en ocasiones anteriores, donde le había perseguido el mismo nerviosismo, el desagrado, la decepción, como si fuera incapaz de aprender de sus errores. Se dio cuenta que era posible tropezarse con la misma piedra más de dos veces, aguantando el dolor porque no había nada que hacer, prometiéndose mirar al piso con más atención la próxima vez. No se percataba que caminaba en círculos, la piedra no se alejaba porque él no estaba preparado para irse lejos.

Francis le llamó para cenar. Al llegar al comedor, observó que ya estaba servida la comida en los platos. Además, se había abierto una botella de vino y servido su contenido en dos copas.

-Te esfuerzas demasiado por algo que me da igual -le comentó, al sentarse.

-No es un esfuerzo, a mí me gusta esmerarme con todo aquel que viene a mi mesa.

A Arthur se le ocurrió un comentario soez para responderle, pero no venía a cuento y le dejaba mal parado. Comió sin dejar entrever que la cena era de su gusto, a pesar de saber que Francis se moría por un cumplido.

-Deja de tomarte la botella tu solo, bastardo.

-Déjame, Arthur, si se acaba abrimos otra.

-¿Cuánto planeas tomarte?

-Soy un buen contrincante del vino. Una vez me tomé diez botellas en una noche. Aunque con resultados espantosos. El que no debe tomar eres tú.

-Bah, el vino francés es para señoritas.

Al acabar de comer, Francis recogió la mesa y fregó los platos. Pero ambos siguieron bebiendo, o más bien Francis, porque Arthur apenas había tocado su segunda copa. Se conocía lo suficiente para saber que en esa casa y con ese hombre se prefería sobrio.

Y con un bate en la mano, para callarle su risa excesiva, su tonalidad alegre y el brillo de su mirada cuando hablaba de un tema que le robaba el aliento. No era la primera vez que le parecía que Francis parecía emitir un brillo propio, que le volvían más atractivo, si aquello era posible.

Arthur tuvo que cerrar la despensa donde guardaba el licor y prohibirle la entrada, luego obligarle a la fuerza a subir a su habitación y dejarle en la cama. El colmo ocurrió cuando estalló en llanto, sin razón, porque Arthur no le había tratado con su diaria tosquedad.

-Oye, ya, límpiate los mocos.

Fue un alivio cuando se detuvo, quedándose en reposo. Arthur no se atrevía a moverle, pensando en lo fácil que era ceder a un impulso cuando el otro parecía tan débil, cuando le auguraba que no se iba a acordar de nada al día siguiente. Pero si caía en sus redes, se habría convertido en uno más.

Fue a irse de la habitación, pero entonces Francis le tomó de la mano.

-No.

-Me voy a la habitación de huéspedes.

-No... Te deseo. Te deseo ahora. No te vayas.

Francis se incorporó, para darle un beso en los labios que Arthur ya había visto venir y que no hizo nada para impedirlo. Sabía a licor y a gloria. Pero luego, y fue el pensamiento que le obligó a separarse, supuso que a Francis le iba a parecer una simple rutina.

-Muérete -dijo Arthur al separarse, disimulando su decepción tras toda esa rabia-. Si te acercas a mí otra vez me voy a encargar de arrancarte toda esa piel que tanto exhibes. Y te la haré comer.

Francis no pudo hacer nada para que Arthur permaneciera en la habitación.

 

**06**

Cuando Francis se despertó a la mañana siguiente, podía recordar lo que había sucedido. Dio una vuelta por la casa, comprobó que Arthur no estaba y que la habitación de huéspedes nunca había sido ocupada. Volvió a acostarse y no se levantó en todo el día.

 

**07**

Había acabado yendo a la casa de aquella pareja. Le recibieron como si fuera ayer que se había despedido prometiéndoles visitas continuas. Lo pasó bastante bien, consiguió una cita con la hija mayor y se marchó pensando si acaso iba a volver a ver a aquel matrimonio vivo.

Pasó la tarde en un café de unos conocidos, donde el pianista contratado le permitió tocar algunas piezas. No sonó todo lo bien que hace tiempo hubiera conseguido, pero no practicaba con el piano desde hace mucho tiempo.

En la noche, cantó sus melodías favoritas desde la privacidad de su casa, creyendo sentirse tan vivo como cuando cantaba por las calles de París a dúo con quien se topara aquellas veces. Al acabar, sintió tal necesidad de estar con alguien que salió a buscar un amor fugaz, consiguiéndolo, enamorándolo a su vez, para después vaciarse y olvidar tan rápido como lo había querido.

A la mañana siguiente no consiguió levantarse de la cama. Se sentía pesado, como atolondrado por una niebla que rodeaba su cerebro. Quiso llamar a alguien, pero comprobó que ahora nadie podría aplacar el estado de ánimo que le invadía la garganta hasta dejarle sin voz.

En días como estos, pensaba sobre su vida pasada, y esta era tan larga que le ocupaba largo tiempo.

Llegó el final del día evocando a sus amados muertos. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó a sí mismo como un cadáver: los había visto a montones. Conocía la rigidez, la palidez, los ojos cerrados tranquilamente, como si fuera Blancanieves. Pero si acaso moría (hecho que nunca iba a suceder, era Francia, era una nación eterna) él no iba a tener un cuerpo al cual depositar en una urna de cristal. Iba a desaparecer como si nunca hubiera existido. Y solo sería recordado por unas cuantas naciones, a veces, si la memoria de sus ciudadanos lo permitía.

Llamó a Inglaterra, haciendo un largo esfuerzo. No lo atendió inmediatamente, por lo que tuvo que insistir.

-¿Qué quieres? -gruñó Inglaterra, al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola. De verdad nada -Inglaterra soltó un bufido-. Quiero decir, solo quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento. No sé muy bien si quería o no besarte, pero ha sido un abuso por mi parte. Tú no lo mereces.

-No me digas.

-Lo sien... -pero Inglaterra trancó antes de poder terminar.

Pensó que había sido el fin de su intento de reconciliación. Hasta que desde su celular, le llegó un mensaje pidiéndole que solo le hablara de asuntos de trabajo. Supuso que era lo máximo que lograría con él.

No es mi culpa que me quieras y yo no sepa cómo corresponderte, pensó escribirle sabiendo que no podía decírselo sin aguantarlo de pésimo humor con él, despechado y resentido.

 

**08**

Había ido a visitar a un novio suyo, Henry, pero las cosas no salieron bien. En especial cuando le descubrió comprando un ramo de rosas y no supo explicarle que planeaba dejar una rosa en cada tumba cuyo ocupante hubiera conocido en vida. ¿Cómo decirle que aquella había sido Emma, muerta a los 28 años en 1902, después de dar a luz a su primer hijo? ¿O Albert, de 1913, quien fue asaltado y muerto a cuchillazos? ¿O Marie, quien acabó dulcemente sus días en 1980 pero a quien conoció desde que era niña? A lo mucho iba a terminar creyéndolo necrofílico. Tal vez sí lo fuera un poco.

También pudo revelarle su verdadera identidad, pero no lo hizo.

Caminando por Londres, con el llamativo ramo, se topó con Inglaterra, quien arrugó el ceño al verlo.

-Te sentí llegar y me pregunté qué querías. Bota las rosas, no las quiero -le dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

-No son para ti, al menos no todas -dijo él, y le tendió una. Inglaterra no la aceptó.

-¿Te las dio alguien más? -preguntó fingiendo estar poco interesado.

-No. Es que hoy quiero ir al cementerio. Son para ellos.

Inglaterra le dedicó una mirada condescendiente.

-¿Y así vas a pasar tu tarde? ¿Entre muertos?

-No creo traer suficientes -le comentó, reanudando su camino. Inglaterra acabó por seguirlo.

-Vaya que no sabes qué hacer con tu vida.

-¿Y qué harás tú?

-Iba a encontrarme con Escocia pero me apetece dejarle plantado.

Aquel fue su modo de decir que le acompañaba al cementerio.

 

**09**

-Solo me queda una rosa -dijo, mientras caminaba entre las tumbas.

-Seguro encontramos alguien más a quien te hayas raspado.

-Arthur, te digo que no todos han sido amantes míos. Sé valorar una amistad.

-España no dice lo mismo. Ni Escocia, ni...

-¿Y qué tal tú? Jamás me he acostado contigo.

-No somos amigos.

-Vamos, Arthur, tampoco somos unos desconocidos.

-Eres mi persona menos favorita.

-Lo cual es tan especial como ser tu favorita -y se rió cuando Inglaterra se quedó callado, odiándole abiertamente-. Gracias por hacerme compañía. Generalmente termino muy triste en estos paseos, pero tú has espantado mi tristeza.

-Permíteme vomitar.

-Hablo en serio. Es una tristeza que... Que me deja con ganas de tomar toda la noche. ¿Sabes? Generalmente tomo cuando me siento triste, de otro modo me conformo con una o dos copas cuando estoy solo.

Inglaterra no le respondió, y sin querer estar en silencio, Francis habló de cualquier cosa banal que se le vino a la mente. Solo a la salida del cementerio, cuando ya atardecía, Inglaterra tomó la palabra por primera vez:

-La última noche conmigo te sentías triste.

-¿Eh?

-Tuve que quitarte la botella de encima.

-Me he descubierto a mí mismo, qué tonto soy.

-Completamente, pero no lo hagas ver como algo gracioso. En fin, no creo que tengas motivos para sentirte triste. Según tú, el mundo gira a tu alrededor.

-Arthur... ¿Quieres la última rosa?

-No.

-Por favor. Tenla. Besaré sus pétalos para bendecirla con amor.

-Eso es lo más estúpido que has dicho en mucho tiempo. No entiendo para qué me prometes una frase inteligente.

Francis comenzó a besar los pétalos y Arthur acabó por arrebatarle la flor de la mano. Francis pensó que la botaría, por lo que se sorprendió cuando la sostuvo en su mano con cuidado.

-Es muy tarde -dijo Arthur, mientras caminaban ya lejos del cementerio- para regresar a París.

-Sí, lo es.

-Tú... Tú puedes... Digo, será una molestia, pero hay espacio en mi casa.

-¿Me estás invitando a dormir contigo? Oh, porque yo sé que hay espacio en tu cama. ¡Era broma, una broma! No pongas esa cara o pensaré que el verdadero Jack el destripador eras tú.

-Tampoco es que tú seas muy diferente a las víctimas de Jack. En fin, antes de que te hagas el ofendido, ¿vienes a mi casa o no?

-Pues... -pero fue entonces cuando sonó su celular. Francis tomó su teléfono y contestó. Se detuvo, con Inglaterra esperándole atento, mientras quedaba con Henry para verse en la habitación de su hotel. Al acabar, miró a Arthur pero no tuvo que decir palabra.

-Nos vemos. Supongo que la próxima vez que te acompañe al cementerio será para llevarle flores a Henry.

Francis esbozó una sonrisa, asintiendo.

-No lo tomes como un favor. Voy a orinar en su tumba, visto que no creo poder hacerlo en la tuya.

-Oh, Inglaterra...

Fue a despedirse con un beso, pero Inglaterra se alejó a grandes pasos, como si fuera su objetivo el desaparecer.

Había terminado tirando la rosa al suelo. Francis pensó en recogerla, pero volvió a considerar que era esperado y se apresuró, en dirección contraria.

 

**10**

Francia es el país del amor; no podía decir que le había faltado en su vida, por el contrario, había hecho honor al título; sin embargo, desde que adquirió la madurez suficiente como para llevar sus relaciones más allá de la admiración platónica, entendió que era un sentimiento efímero y poco único. Se había enamorado como tantas estrellas se veían en el cielo y, por cada amor, un desamor causado por la desaparición del humano.

No necesariamente hablaba de relaciones sexuales, con una buena parte de los humanos a los que les había tomado cariño no había pasado de una fuerte amistad. Deseaba el contacto, como aquel llegara y pudiera ser recibido para gozarse en su totalidad.

Ellos se iban, Francia se aferraba a su recuerdo negándose a admitir que él también era capaz de olvidar hasta el amor más profundo.

Todo se marchitaba a su alrededor, solo la nación permanece como un símbolo del pasado, hasta que los mismos humanos consideren que la función de la nación debía cederse a otra.

Francia entendía que el destino se le escapaba de las manos; lejos de angustiarse, se adaptó al hecho esperando seguir abrazado a la eternidad. Siempre quiso ser más que una pequeña nación, permanecer en la tierra, ser más fuerte, ser admirado, poseer tanto poder como conocimiento. La ambición dictaminó su supervivencia y ningún otro Francia nació para sucederlo.

Entendía que en el caso de desaparecer, pocos le darían importancia y el mundo no se detendría, recibiría a la nueva nación que se creara tras su deceso y seguiría adelante como si la anterior no hubiera significado nada para nadie.

Como Aquiles, temía al olvido, pero al contrario de este, se aferraba a la vida para poder ser recordado. Como un dios, se metamorfoseó en lo que sus dirigentes y el pueblo le pidieron en cada ocasión; fue muchas personas en una, cambió y evolucionó y supo crecer a partir de hechos que habrían matado a otros. A veces le dolió cambiar, pero debió hacerlo; a veces se creyó morir, pero supo arrastrarse para asegurar su supervivencia. Se convertiría en escarabajo de ser necesario si con ello seguía permaneciendo en un mundo que no pensaba dejar por propia voluntad.

Cada muerte no le dejaba indiferente, pero con cada muerte también había una nueva vida y Francia no se alejaba de ambos extremos, convivía con ellos como un visitante al que los dos estados le son ajenos. No recuerda su nacimiento, ¿y qué existía antes de él? ¿Quién era? Las preguntas que nunca obtendría respuestas y que se repetían las noches donde se sentía especialmente solo.

Cuando murió Henry, Inglaterra lo acompañó y no orinó en su tumba como tantas veces le había prometido.

-Porque lo haré en la tuya, después de bailar sobre ella.

-Por favor, Inglaterra, no lo hagas, harías el ridículo porque no tienes ritmo.

A pesar de sus palabras, a Francia le daba pena ver cómo trataba de ser cuidadoso con él mientras daba a entender al mismo tiempo que le importaba poco. Quiso decirle que desistiera, que él podía con el duelo en privado, sin la interrupción de nadie más que lo obligara a fingir que podía recuperarse pronto.

-Oye, ya es algo tarde y de seguro, con la cabeza que tienes, te acabas apareciendo en África. Puedes quedarte en mi casa. Digo, en el suelo, claro, no voy a preparar una cama para…

-Gracias, pero no, ya quedé con alguien más.

De este modo, Francia lo despachó para irse a cumplir con otro compromiso. Estuvo con él hasta el amanecer. Cansado, esta vez demasiado agotado para ir a París, entró a la casa de Inglaterra que siempre estaba abierta para él. Este lo recibió con los insultos habituales, pero en medio de ellos le ofreció la pieza de siempre y a la mañana siguiente le dio la sorpresa de un desayuno espantoso, que Francia declinó de comer por temor a una indigestión.

-Entiendo que ser tu persona menos favorita te da el derecho a planear mi asesinato, pero esta mañana no. Londres amaneció soleado. Eso es como un milagro, ¿lo causaste tú o algún santo católico?

Se marchó sin avisar, sabiendo de antemano que lo iba a ofender. No era su culpa actuar de ese modo; no le apetecía quedarse con Inglaterra y no se sacrificaría para darle el gusto. Quería hacerle entender que no iba a corresponderle de la manera en que Inglaterra esperaba mientras fingía todo lo contrario.

En una reunión entre ambos, al finalizarla, no supo contenerse y se lo confesó:

-¿Quieres saber por qué nunca me he acostado contigo?

-¿A qué viene eso? No me interesa. Para prostitutas, prefiero las que al menos cobran.

-Como sea, Inglaterra. No me acuesto contigo porque, conociéndote, lo tomarías muy en serio. Como si entonces tuviera que pertenecerte, como haces con todo al que le tomas un poco de cariño. Te tendría detrás de mí esperando para formalizar el compromiso. Las relaciones entre países terminan mal, lo sabes.

-Vete de una vez. Odio perder mi tiempo con ranas creídas.

Cuando estuvo en la puerta, Inglaterra lo detuvo.

-No… no todas terminan mal —masculló, avergonzado de estar hablándole precisamente de eso.

-¡Como tú digas! A los necios no hay nadie que los haga cambiar de opinión.

Francia se marchó, imaginando en el trayecto de regreso a París toda una conversación que no sucedió. Sabía bien lo que Inglaterra pudo haberle dicho para desarmar sus argumentos; pero él pudo haberle contestado hasta acabar el arsenal y, con todo, no cedería con su postura.

No volvió a recibir visitas de Inglaterra, al menos por un tiempo. Luego volvió, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, y él lo aceptó como si acaso no hubiera intentado echarlo de su vida. En el fondo, esperaba algo más que un simple amor en él, solo que no podía explicárselo, no podía admitir lo dependiente que se había convertido a los lazos que el odio, la rivalidad y la admiración habían creado entre ellos.

El tiempo fue pasando, vio a muchos desaparecer y ser reemplazados.

Inglaterra siguió allí.

Francia prefería amar su permanencia, más que los besos y los abrazos que se moría por dar; no era su amante, pero sí su eterno compañero y aquel papel, decidió, era el adecuado para ambos, aunque Inglaterra no estuviera de acuerdo —¿y a quién le importaba su opinión?-.

El amor de Inglaterra no significaba nada, pero sí saber que podía dirigirse a él cada vez que quisiera recordar que en todos esos siglos no había estado solo. Que una persona, de entre todas en el mundo, sabía quién era en realidad.

Curioso hallar ese vínculo en su mayor enemigo. Te quiero, pensó decirle a menudo, en sus encuentros a solas, pero Inglaterra lo iba a malinterpretar. Era un tipo distinto de amor y dudaba que lo consiguiera entender.


End file.
